


tender love

by iwaoist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Food, M/M, Timeskip, Unbetaed we die like men, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoist/pseuds/iwaoist
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a lucky man, and he likes to think about that on Sunday mornings with his lover asleep at his side and the sun rising slowly in the sky.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125





	tender love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todxrxki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/gifts).



> hi mads i wrote this because you just sang chinese satellite to me on discord

Kuroo Tetsurou had made many mistakes in his life, but falling in love was not one of them. He’d fallen slowly, without realising. The love of a childhood friend had shifted to that of high-school sweethearts, past the realm of the ‘just friends’ they’d always claimed to be. 

Kuroo was a simple man and he had simple desires; he wanted to wake up every morning, just like this. Stretched out in bed, he flexed his toes with a soft yawn and pulled the warm body of his lover closer. One of his desires was to find a bed that all six-foot-five of him could fit in comfortably, without curling up. Another of them was to wake up every morning with Kenma.

Kenma wasn’t the clingiest of sorts in front of others - that much had always been obvious - but here in the privacy of their home, he felt free enough to curl up at Kuroo’s side and trace patterns on Kuroo’s stomach in his sleep. 

Kenma was composed entirely of soft edges and sunlight, and Kuroo wasn’t sure there was anything in the world more beautiful than this. The bleached lengths of Kenma’s hair fanned out around his head, which was in turn tucked into the warm curve of Kuroo’s shoulder. Some of the stray tendrils of Kenma’s hair tickled at Kuroo’s face, but he didn’t mind anymore - it was yet another reminder that the warmth in his arms was real. 

He wasn’t going to wake up seventeen years old and sad, pining hopelessly for a kind of love that Kenma wasn’t going to give him.

Kuroo’s hand lifted, reaching to softly cup the back of Kenma’s head and support him gently. He didn’t want Kenma to wake up with a crick in his neck before he’s even begun his day of streaming, recording, editing, so on and so forth. 

For a second, he thought about how much they’d achieved. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to have achieved the promotions he’d earned in quick succession without Kenma to come home to, and he liked to think Kenma felt like Kuroo had supported his career as an online creator before it had even started. 

He still boasted about being kodzuken’s first subscriber at any opportunity.

Kuroo’s thoughts returned to the room as Kenma stirred a little under Kuroo’s touch, like he was raring to go the second Kuroo needed something for him. It brought a smile to Kuroo’s face - how was he somehow less lazy when he was asleep? Kuroo held back the chuckle that threatened to pass through his lips, deep and croaky from a night of sleep. He wanted to stay here a little longer, stay here with Kenma in the morning glow of the sun through their bedroom window in the penthouse they shared. 

Kuroo looked out at the city, sighing deeply with the kind of content that only comes from being able to say you can hold your entire world in your arms (and he did, every morning). He was sappy, when he woke, but Sunday mornings always did this to him. Growing up, he’d never been afforded the luxury of a lie-in, or of silent affection given freely even in sleep. He would savour each morning, revelling in the fact that he was living a life his younger self could only dream of. 

He looked out through the floor-to-ceiling windows that framed their bedroom for a long while, stupid lovesick smile spread across his features without him even really realising it. He watched the city bloom to life, people rising with the sun and filling the city with a lively buzz, akin to the one deep in his chest. 

Kenma stirred again, a low groan passing through his lips. “Kuro, what time is it?” He sounded almost disorientated, pressing his face tighter into Kuroo’s warmth.  
“You can sleep some more if you want, don’t worry.”

“No, I- we have plans, today.”

“We do?”

“Yeah.” Kenma yawned softly, daring to press a closed-mouth kiss to the expanse of Kuroo’s neck, over the ghost of a bite mark from a while ago. “Stay here, okay?”

Kuroo enjoyed the view as he watched Kenma rise from their bed, yawning again and stretching out his spine sleepily. Kuroo never said it, but he always loved how it always took Kenma a little while to be fully awake in the mornings - it was heart-squeezing to watch Kenma nearly pour salt into his coffee, or orange juice over his cornflakes because he wasn’t paying attention. It was even sweeter when Kuroo said nothing to warn him, and he got to see Kenma’s eyebrows shoot skyward and shoot Kuroo an accusatory glare at not warning him of his sleepy error.

Kenma wasn’t gone long. He came back, clutching a white box - was it from the bakery down the road? Kuroo pursed his lips, wondering when Kenma had had the time to pick up whatever treat was inside. 

“What’s this, hm?” Kuroo’s voice was deep and even, head tilting as he sat up against their headboard with their bedsheets falling into his lap. “What are you up to, kitten?”

Kenma said nothing, extending the box out to Kuroo as he climbed back into their bed. He was quiet, running a hand through the long lengths of his partially bleached hair with the ghost of a smile on his lips. His gaze switched between meeting Kuroo’s, and the box, as if he was daring Kuroo to open it without even needing to say a word. 

Kuroo would forever give into the whims of Kozume Kenma, and he took the box carefully from Kenma with a smile. He was gentle as he opened the packaging, untucking the interlocked pieces of card holding it shut. Inside were cupcakes - each one carefully decorated and iced and made with affection, but still somewhat lopsided. They were beautiful, and Kuroo smiled as he looked at Kenma.

Kenma looked back at him, a faint grin tugging at his lips as he looked back at Kuroo. Kuroo thought it was obvious, in moments like this - they were always going to end up this way, weren’t they?

“Happy birthday, Kuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> please consider commenting and leaving a kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> i love kuroken but never write for them but i wanted to for mads and i just hope i got them good enough haha
> 
> drink water n be kind to yourselves today <3


End file.
